robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalog Heaven (Seranok)
Catalog Heaven redirects here. To see the disambiguation page, see here. Catalog Heaven is a very popular game created by Seranok and Merely. This place is the seventh most visited place on ROBLOX. The purpose of this game is for players to be able to test all of the merchandise that is offered on the catalog before they actually purchase it. When the player enters the game, a GUI menu appears, allowing them choose from a variety of gear, hats, faces, and packages. After a recent update, clothes can now be tested as well. These items will be received after the player has been selected and can be tested throughout the server's map, or in the case of weapons, can be used on other players. Three VIP T-Shirts are available for the game, however the Normal VIP t-shirt was been deleted by a ROBLOX administrator for an unknown reason, but it was later bought back. These versions have the titles "Normal", "Elite", and "Supreme". Certain types of gear, such as the special claws and a gold hammer are restricted to regular players and can only be used by players wearing a VIP T-Shirt. Each T-Shirt grants access to a certain amount of gear, with the amount increasing from Normal through Supreme. The place is extremely popular and shows up often on the front page. The game is well-liked for its concept and for the scripting in game, but criticized for limiting some of the gear available for testing for VIP users only. Catalog Heaven is a generally well-liked game in the ROBLOXian community, and Seranok has received lots of praise for the game. The game was also the winner for a Game trailer contest. Plus it is a testing place for gear, hats, and faces, even more. There is currently a fan group for the game, which has over 11,000 members. Catalog Heaven has over 295,000 favorites. Gameplay Players spawn in base rooms above the map (aka known as Spawn Boxes). There, players can open a GUI where they can select bodies, hats, gear, and faces for their ROBLOXian to wear. They can then enter the map. Depending on where you enter, there may be different maps. Each one changes at random. The classic map is a valley surrounded by brown cliffs. The valley is dotted with green pine trees, a river, a couple of buildings, and several roads. There is also a little pavilion that is made to resemble a Greek Temple. Other maps that are used in the game include a harbor and a Sword Fight on the Heights-styled map. Players can battle each other with their gear they choose from the GUI. Some gears are banned and some are VIP only. Banned Items After a disputed update, certain types of gear are banned from the game. The gear is displayed, however banned gear is marked with the word "banned" in diagonal capital red letters. Clicking on banned gear will display a message saying "This gear is not allowed in Catalog Heaven because it is too powerful." Banned items include The Fiery Sun, Poseidon's Quake Staff, Clockwork's Teapot Turret, The R-Orb , Airstrike and The Body Swap Potion. Some of the banned gear was banned due to glitches. Some may have been banned due to the fact that it allowed players to teleport into another player's spawn box. Mostly because OP weapons like Crescendo, The Soul Stealer or the Hyperlaser gun, are often really hard to escape, due to the fact that they have a power to cause an effect to the users who got hit by a banned weapon. This is why Banned Gear Gampass cost about 5000 Robux to purchase. VIP Levels A model of the outfit saver is located within the spawning box with text over its head stating if the player buys a VIP T-Shirt the player will receive an outfit saver. If the said player bought the VIP, the outfit that the player is wearing will stay in the form it is saved in. If players do not have VIP, the humanoid will be made of concrete. This is also the case with VIP players until something has been saved on it. Normal VIP The Normal VIP cost 15 Robux and the benefits for Catalog Heaven are: *Access to the following gears: Flying Magic Carpet, Deadly Thorn Potion, Venomshank, and Telamax xTreme Dual Shoulder Cannons *10 outfit slots that permanently save *A temporary invisibility potion *A dummy for players to use to test gear. Elite VIP Players who have purchased Elite VIP have the benefits of Normal VIP, as well as the following privlidges: *In addition to the gear that is listed above, the following are also available: Super Freeze Ray 2011, All-Seeing Sentry, Gravitational Radiation Hammer v0.01, and the Windforce. *50% more health *A healing pad in the player's spawn box *Trying on clothing by chatting in the URL. *A Gold Hammer Supreme VIP In addition to the benefits of the first two VIPs, players who have purchased Supreme VIP will receive the following benefits: *Besides all of the gear previously listed, players will also have access to Laservision Shades G3, Kami Potion, Levitating Staff of the Cosmos, Lightning Orb, and Dual Greensteel Claws. *A hat giver inside of the spawn box. Spawn Box The spawn box is a glass box in which users spawn in. All users have their own spawn box, and all of them have a different color/team for their spawn box. If a player has bought VIP, a dummy, outfit saver and healing pad will appear in that player's spawn box. Other VIP provide random hats. The spawn box is surrounded by a special wall. If another player touches the wall, the wall will kill that player. This means that the only ways that a player can get into another player's spawn box is if that player lets the wall down, or gear is used that allows players to teleport into other spawn boxes. A teleporter to the map is also located in the spawn box. Some players refuse to use this, as they refrain from the fighting aspect of Catalog Heaven. Some players like to buy gear that provides defense for their spawn box, making it much more stronger than a killing wall. However, the are some glitches where players can kill each other while in their spawn boxes. There is also another glitch in the spawn boxes in which players can go through their own spawn box, and die. Gallery CatalogHeavenSeranok.jpg|A newer thumbnail. Trivia *Catalog Heaven is constantly updated to include all of the new items that are released into the ROBLOX Catalog. *The name was originally invented by GeniusBuilder in a name contest on the Let's Make a Deal forum. *Every player is assigned to hidden teams, which is why the spawn boxes are different colors. *It is possible to remove the head of the outfit saver by head-shotting it with a rocket or any other exploding projectile. *The game is sometimes criticized for the heavy use of several items, most notably the R-Orb and the Artemis Bow. *It is currently the sixth most favorited game, behind a thing, and in front of Base Wars: The Land. Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Fighting Games